Althea Andrea misbehaves on the way to The Muppets/Beaten up by Azura
''Althea Andrea misbehaves on the way to The Muppets/Beaten up by Azura ''is a video created by Sarah West. This video features Mana Aida/Cure Heart from Doki Doki Pretty Cure and the Witchlings from Ojamajo Doremi/Magical DoReMi. Voice Cast *Julie as Dorie Goodwyn *Salli as Reanne Griffith *Kendra as Mirabelle Haywood *Catherine as Ellie Craft *Kayla as Mindy Santo and Mana Aida *Princess as Hannah Johnson, Azura, and Althea Andrea *Ivy as Caitlyn Goodwyn Transcript * (Manila, Philippines, February 24, 2018) * Mana: Althea, since your mother is going on a business trip to Boston, Massachusetts, I'm taking you to the movies to see The Muppets. We're taking the Witchlings to see the movie with us, because they want to see it as well. * Dorie: We're really looking forward to seeing that movie. I heard it's a great film where Kermit the Frog and his friends go on a wacky adventure. * Hannah: Yeah, and I've always wanted to see a Muppet movie. * Caitlyn: According to Common Sense Media, The Muppets has lots of good action and humor. There's a romantic subplot from Kermit and Miss Piggy, some slapstick stunts courtesy of Gonzo, and silly jokes thanks to Fozzie Bear. It's also got some good musical numbers, too. * Althea: No. I'm not seeing that movie, because I don't like the Muppets or any of the other works of Jim Henson. I don't want to go see that movie. I'd rather stay home and watch Filipino movies on DVD. * Mana: I'm sorry, but we're not watching Filipino movies on DVD. We're all going to see The Muppets and that's final. Get in the car, or you'll be grounded and lose your Filipino stuffs and they will be replaced with Disney stuffs! * (In the car) * Althea Andrea: I don't want to go, Mana. * Mana: I don't care Althea, we're going to see The Muppets, and that's final. * Althea Andrea: Can we please stop for something to eat, like Pork Tinoha, Burger King, or KFC? * Mana: No, We're going straight to the movies, but you can have something to eat when we get to the movies. * Althea Andrea: But I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so hungry! * Mana: Alright, but hurry up. We don't want to be late for the movie. * (At Pork Tinoha) * Mana: Hurry up, Althea! * Mirabelle: Yeah, hurry up, already! We wanna see that movie! * Althea Andrea: Shut your mouths, you idiots! Just let me get my food! * (30 minutes later) * Mana: Let's get going. We have no time to lose. * (The car drives away from Pork Tinoha) * (40 minutes later) * Althea Andrea: Can we please stop at Walmart to buy a Filipino movie on DVD? * Mana: Alright, this is the last stop, and then, we're going straight to the movies. * (50 minutes later) * Althea Andrea: I got Seven Sundays on DVD. * Mana: Great. Get in the car, right now! * (At the movie theaters) * Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movie theater. What movie would you like to see? * Mana: Can we please have ten tickets for The Muppets? * Movie Ticket Manager: We're sorry, but tickets for The Muppets are sold out for tonight. You can try again tomorrow. * Althea Andrea: Yes! I made everyone late for the movies! Now I can go home and play my favorite video games! * Dorie (upset): Oh no! I was really looking forward to seeing that movie! * Reanne (concerned): Oh dear. I can't believe we were so late for the movie. * Mirabelle (angry): Yeah, and it's all Althea's fault! She's the reason why we didn't make it on time. * Ellie: You should be very ashamed of yourself for what you did. * Mindy: Yeah, you should. * Hannah: Hey, at least we can try again tomorrow, right? * Mana: Althea, you must be ashamed of yourself for making us late for the movie. When we get home, you will watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on both TV and on YouTube and will not be doing any Filipino related things until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. You'll also have to watch Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. * (At home) * Christopher Andrea: This is really all your fault, Althea. Now you'll be beaten up by Azura at all! * Azura: Time to die! * (Meanwhile, the Witchlings are at Dorie's house, where Dorie is sad and angry that she didn't get to see The Muppets) * Dorie: Man, I really wanted to see that Muppet movie. It's all Althea's fault that I didn't get to see it. It's so not fair that Althea and other troublemakers around here never behave and do as they're told. I wish they would stop causing trouble all the time and start acting like normal people. * Caitlyn: Aw, it's okay, Dorie. At least we can try again tomorrow. * Reanne: We understand how you feel, Dorie. We're kind of sad that we didn't get to see the movie, too. I guess we all wish that the troublemakers here in the Vyond universe stopped being so mischievous all the time. * Mirabelle: Yeah, and I bet that Althea got punished by her dad when she got home. She deserves it for making us late for a movie that we wanted to see. * Ellie: I don't understand why Althea is so troublesome and naughty. She can be very mischievous and never wants to do what others want to do, but I guess all troublemakers act that way sometimes. * Mindy: I swear, if Althea ever misbehaves around us again, we'll cast a magic spell on her to teach her a lesson. * Hannah: I think that'll be pretty cool to do, since we don't have any limits with our magic. Maybe Dorie could punish Althea by encasing her in a block of ice, just like how she punished Ratso Catso for breaking our magic loom. * Dorie: Yeah, I guess she does kind of deserve it. But I'm pretty bummed out that we lost our chance to see The Muppets because of Althea. * Caitlyn: Don't be sad, my dear sister. We can go see The Muppets tomorrow early in the afternoon. * Reanne: Yep. In the meantime, why don't we spend a little time together to cheer you up? We can make some crafts together and play some games. * Mirabelle: Yeah, and we can also watch some episodes of our favorite cartoons on my laptop and play with Pao the elephant. How does that sound? * Dorie (feeling better): Aw, thanks a lot, girls. You're the greatest friends I've ever had. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Althea Andrea Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by VTM on YT